Voldomorte's Daughter (reclaiming stolen fiction)
by Second SarahLilaF
Summary: Someone stole this, it's laughable cause it's badly written. I'm taking it back, even though it's terrible, I still wrote it when I was in high school.


Voldomorte's Daughter

**Reclaiming my poorly written high school work that was stolen by a Gaiai gamer.**

**Please note that I know it is written terribly, I wrote this as a teenager.**

**So no flames. and, Co_Co_kate, if you read this, please tell your friend to contact me.**

**Previously Lila Nicole Forsyth on **

**(was a badly written interactive story of mine, back in the 90s).**

**Thank you.**

**Voldomorte's Daughter **

Anne Cartright is a seventeen-year-old, British Australian girl. She has long dark brown hair to her waste and dark brown eyes. Anne is a highly athletic, smart girl.

Today she was in the final round of her teams soccer match. The Grand Final that they had been looking forward to all season. Anne had the ball, running with it between her feet. Her long hair in a braid, bouncing off her back. It was the last few minutes, the deciding moment, the socre was eight all. This goal would decide between a win or a tie. Anne dodged three hefty gils from the aposing team. One of them sprawled face first in the mud.

She was a meter away from the goal posts. This was her chance. She hand't scored at all in the game. The goal keeper grilled Anne with her daring brown eyes. Anne glared back, focusing on the goal. With one swift kick she launched the ball. The goaly jumped, the ball tapped her fingers, but flew into the net.

Anne back flipped out of enthusiasm, nearly bakcing into one of the smaller blond girls of the oposition. Girls in Anne's team lifted her up in the air. Anne couldn't remember a time she was happier. Her heart was still back flipping with happiness as her friends lowered her to the ground. Tonight would be a night worthy of celebration.

She felt a jolt. Like the ground had been swept from her feet. Anne couldn't see. It was several moments before she could see properly and felt fgrounded again. Anne did ont like what she rest her eyes upon. Anne stood in a long wooden room. Floor boards squaked beneath her feet. Thirty death eaters stood before her. As did Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemorte, Anne shivered.

So- so, my dreams were real? They, I mean, you all exist? Anne stuttred. Lord Voldemore nodded and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile, it was foreboding.  
>Then why am I here? Anne wiped the sweat off her brow, which was remaining from the game.<br>You, Anne, are my daughter, Lord Voldemorte grinned. How am I going to get out of this? Thought Anne frantically.  
>"Hell no I am not!" Anne yelled.<br>"Yes you are, these papers prove it," Lord Voldemorte handed over a birth certificate. Anne looked at it, appalled. Mother: Danielle Mc Dowl, Father: Tom Riddle.  
>"This is forged," Anne thrust it back at him angrily.<p>

"No, you'll find it legitimate, unlike you Anne. Now, Mr. And Mrs. Cartright will tell you the truth. I gave them a veritas potion so there will be no lies," Lord Voldemorte smirked. Her parents were bound and sohved on their knees before lord Voldemorte.

"Tell Anne you adopted her. Tell Anne who her true parents are."  
>"We adopted you because we wanted you Anne," Your mother is Danielle Mc Dowl and your father is Tom Riddle. He killed your mother but you lived on in her. Thye got you just in time for us, Anne's mother croaked. Lord Voldemorte glared at them. He smiled at Anne.<p>

"There now, you see?"  
>"You forced them! You used the impedimenta curse on them, how do I know it was them speaking?" Anne asked shakily.<br>"Avada kedavra."  
>"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemorte killed Anne's parents remorselessly. Anne screamed in horror as Lord Voldemorte looked at her.<br>"You'll just have to trust me now Anne. There's a few things I want you to do for me.  
>"NEVER! I'LL NEVER WORK FOR A MURDERER LIKE YOU!"<br>"CRUCIO!" Lord Voldemorte cursed Anne. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. For a split second the pain ceased.  
>Anne glared at him.<br>"Now will you reconsider?"  
>"HELL NO!"<br>"CRUCIO!" Lord Voldemorte cursed Anne again. Anne curled into a ball, closing her eyes from the pain.

"NOW?" bellowed Lord Voldemorte.

"I'D RATHER DIE!" Anne screamed when the pain stopped. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Lord Voldemorte lowered his wand.  
>"You may just get your wish," Lord Voldemorte replied icily.<br>"Go ahead, you might as well now," Anne growled.  
>"We all know you're capable of it."<br>"Oh no, you will do what I ask."  
>"How come you aren't dead?" asked Anne.<br>"Because I have my ways. Not even Dumbledore can kill me."  
>"Liar! You're just a coward!"<br>"CRUCIO!" bellowed Lord Voldemorte.

Anne screamed again and again. The death eaters laughed and chattered. Anne caught the eye of a younger death eater. A blonde boy she recognized as Draco Malfoy from her dreams.  
>(an: Anne knows everything from the past five books. She's dreamt them over five years since she was thirteen). He smirked at her as Lord Voldemorte yelled "CRUCIO," again. It was the last time he did that day.  
>"Lock her in the cell. Maybe then she'll come to her senses," he ordered two burly death eaters to do this.<br>"Yes my lord sit," they muttered. It took two of them to pull the bawling Anne to her feet. When Anne slightly recovered she found herself in a tiny black steel cell. With only a chair as furniture… A tiny eye flap was lifted open. A small pair of eyes looked condescendingly at her.

"Are you going to reconsider?" it was Draco;s scathing voice.  
>"Never!" Anne sobbed.<br>"You don't even know what the Dark Lord wants."  
>"I don't give a damn what he wants!" Anne screamed. Draco told her anyway.<br>"He wants you to spy on Potter."  
>"Can't you do that?" Anne was confused.<br>"He despises me and I despise him. He doesn't know you. With enough assistance you can wrap him around your little finger," Draco informed.  
>"So that Voldemorte can kill him?" Anne growled.<br>"Of course," The Dark Lord will only permit you to use his name if you work for him. You're an exception because you're his daughter. He knows that'll score points where Potter is concerned. But if you don't, Dark Lord will have to be it. Or you'll be punished," Draco scorned.  
>"I don't give a rats arse if he curses me again. I WON'T HELP HIM KILL POTTER!" Anne breathed angrily.<br>"Very well, the Dark Lord says you're to stay in here until you agree," Draco closed the flap. Anne sat back in the chair grumpily.

Anne sat a for a few minutes in silence. Then she began singing the same line repetitively:  
>"Ashakatali Nomashi Bozwa Sizi Missel In Culu Le Co," in a deep joyful tone. She could here death eaters swearing at her from outside the cell. Only she was safe because they didn't know what she was signing. Therefore she couldn't be punished for it. It was half of an African hymn. In English it meant. It doesn't matter if they should jail us, we are free and kept alive by hope."<br>(A/n: I think I spelt the words wrong but it's as close as I could get to the way it is sung. It is an actual song btw. Back to the story.)

After singing for hours Anne's throat began to feel dry and raspy. So instead of simply singing, she hummed. Every half hour a death eater would bang on the door threateningly in attempt to silence her. It did not work. Anne stayed awake all night humming and fiddling with the ends of her braid. It was freezing cold and Anne did not feel sleepy. She was determined to keep on her guard whilst in the company of these psychotic murderers. Anne hoped they'd been ordered not to murder her. After all, she was more usefull to them alive than dead. They did not feed her for two days and two nights. Anne did not sleep for the entire duration of time either. She'd closed her eyes for a half hour and felt guilty for doing so afterwards. To keep herself awake she began humming the African hymn again. To remind her that there was hope, if only slight.

The flap of her cell opened. It was an older death eaters, gray eyes peering in at her this time. The door opened.  
>"Get up," the old man ordered. Anne struggled, but stood out of the chair. She wobbled numbly to the black caped old man. Her circulation was very poor from sitting down for two days consecutively. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't attempt to run. Anne looked at him and almost laughed.<br>"I am hardly capable of running on zero energy idiot," Anne shook her head in bemusement. The death eater grunted in reply.  
>"An insult to a death eater Is an insult to the dark lord," Draco was walking down the steps to meet them. Anne glared up at him wearily.<br>"Then I should insult you more often," Anne replied dryly, she coughed painfully.  
>"Let's take you to him," Draco led the way up the narrow stair case. Anne followed silently, taking twice as long as the old man did to get up the steps. The door opened to the small hall. It was lit up brightly with chandeliers today. A long table of food greeted them with many guests. Some of whom Anne recognized from her dreams. Others she did not. Lucious Malfoy greeted them first.<p>

"I've heard much about you Anne," he smiled ruefully. Draco stood by his father's side.  
>"And I know all about you Malfoy, well, as much as one can without having had ever met you," Anne replied.<br>"Indeed, having visions are we? Sounds eerily like Potter," Mr. Malfoy spat the name out as though it were vermin.  
>"Do not liken my Anne to half breeds like Potter," Lord Voldemorte stood beside them.<br>"Of course not Lord, sorry master."  
>"You'd certainly hope you are or I'll here of it. Now, Anne, finally our guest of honour has arrived," Lord Voldemorte grinned toothily.<br>"What?" barked Anne dryly.  
>"Why, this party is for you my dear. You know what day it is?" Anne shook her head, she truthfully did not know.<br>"The first of September."  
>"My birthday, my eighteenth," Anne replied dryly. Not a trace of enthusiasm was apparent.<p>

"Can't keep our guests waiting can we?" asked Lord Voldemorte. Anne shook her head, she felt numb.  
>"Sorry, I didn't hear you dear."<br>"No Voldemorte," Anne said shakily.  
>"Crucio, what did you call me?"<br>"Voldemorte!" Anne retorted.  
>"Crucio, try father this time."<br>"Voldemorte," Anne glared at him.  
>"CRUCIO!"<br>"YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" Anne babbled in pain.  
>"CRUCIO!"<br>"p-p-pardon master, b-but can s-she handle that many curses?" stuttered Wormtail.  
>"I suppose not," Lord Voldemorte glared at Anne. She trembled on the ground. Anne still wore dark green shorts and a black soccer shirt from her first night there.<br>"GET UP!" Lord Voldemorte booked. It took five minutes for Anne to crawl to her feet. Her legs wobbled. A door opened. A young fat death eater walked in carrying a Nimbus 2003 broom.

"ACCIO BROOM!" Anne screamed. She launched off into the sky with a shaky start. Feeling foolish as she did so, she sped out of the door before it could be closed. It was dawn and the sun was just rising. Anne didn't fly very high; she was wasn't usually scared of heights, but flying on a broom was different than in a plain. She didn;t care about being caught. She wanted to be caught. By the right people of course. She had to speak to Dumbledore. She knew he could help. He always helped the people she saw in her dreams. A half hour later and she was at a destination she recognised from her dreams. A small pointed tree house. Anne made for a landing. The Weasley's, they could help. They could help.  
>Anne walked groggily to the front door and knocked. A couple of twin boys answered it.<p>

"Ello?" George asked in confusion at the girl dressed in muggle clothing.  
>"Dumbledore, I have to speak to Dumbledore," Anne wobbled when she spoke.<br>"Mumme quick!" yelled Fred. A woman apparated before them.  
>"What's this? Don't just stand there, let her in boys!" Mrs Weasley yelled.<br>"Got to speak to Dumbledore," Anne repeated as they ushered her into the kitchen.  
>"Oi, oos this?" Ron asked with his mouth full. Harry Shrugged and watched.<br>"Dunnoo, she's babbling about seeing Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley.  
>"Wanted to help killy Harry, Cruciod me, starved, where's Dumbledore?" asked Anne.<br>"Killy Harry?" asked Ron, he choked on his toast.  
>"What's your name dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley sitting Anne down at the table.<p>

"Me Anne Cartright" HE lies, he says I'm Anne Riddle!" Anne coughed dryly. She took a sip of water given to her. Ginny's eyes widened in horror.  
>"Mum that's!" Ginny gasped.<br>"I know it's you-know-who Ginny."  
>"You say you're his daughter!" gasped George.<br>"He says, I don't, he lies, killed my real parents, I not helping him, that's for sure," Anne coughed and took a gulp of water this time. The Nimbus 2003 stood beside her on the table. Ron was eyeing it.

"We'll summon Professor Dumbledore. Leave for Hogwarts early. This is big news," Mrs. Weasley said. Anne looked at her thankfully before falling asleep on the clean table in front of her.

Harry and Ron ran to get their things. They were followed close up by Ginny who pushed past them heading in the opposite direction to her won room.  
>"I don't believe this!" Ron said as they hurried to pack a few straggling items off the flew.<br>"Nor do I! Voldemote has a daughter? He wants her to kill me?"  
>"To help kill you, I think there might be a difference."<br>"That's just a technicality. She's still of him!"

Fred and George apparated with a crack into Ron's room.  
>"We'll get those for you," Fred enchanted the trunks to carry themselves down the stairs. Luckily nobody was on the stairs at the time.<br>"Thanks," smiled hharry.  
>"No problem. Hey business is booming. I reckon Ron'd like something enat for Christmas eh?" asked George.<br>"Ye, wicked, but right now we gotta get to school early."  
>"Righteo, that Anne girl. Turning out to be a problem isn't she?" asked Fred semi-seriously.<br>"FRED GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO THE MY WAND, AGAIN?" Mrs Weasley yelled threateningly.  
>"See you squirts later," Fred grinned. With a crack the dissaparate.<br>"Let's go, any moment and mum'll be fuming at us," Ron said, Harry nodded.  
>"RON, HARRY!"<br>"Told you!"

They ran down the stairs, stopping only to help Ginny on the way. They met at the fire place. Anne stood wearily between Mrs. Weasley and the twins.  
>"The ministry gave us clearance for a port key to Hogwarts," informed Mrs. Weasley.<br>"But I'm meant to go by train," Ron said.  
>"Not this time."<br>"Thanks goodness."  
>"Prefect," Fred and George laughed at Ron. Ron glared back, attempting to hit them with his new cleansweep broom.<br>"Cut it out! Now, everybody take hold of this tire. Fred and George stand back please," Reluctantly Fred and George stood back.  
>"We're not going to be early it's nearly time, the train will have left," noted Ginny.<br>"Then you'll be there in time," said Mrs. Weasley. The five of them were soon stationed at the headmaster's office.

"Ah, hello Mr.s Weasley. Take a seat, all of you," Professor Dumbledore smiled. Professor Snape was also in the office. They all sat in a circle.  
>"I've heard a little about Anne from Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore told him.<br>"Death eater," croaked Anne. Everybody looked at her.  
>"He was at the party," Anne explained.<br>"Yes, Professore Snape works for us as a spy on Vodlemorte," Professor Dumbledore explained.  
>"Right."<br>"So who is Anne and what's she got do with you-know-who?" asked Ginny.  
>"Well," Professor Dumbledore told them everything. How Anne was Voldemorte's daughter etc.<br>"Wow," gasped Mrs. Weasley.  
>"And it's time we go to the feast, are you up to it Anne?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Anne shrugged indecisively.<p>

[Lila Nicole Forsyth] (A/N: First of all if I invited you personally it's most likely because you were in a HP campfire already. I belong to a few HP campfires and thought it best to invite people from them, cause they're more likely to want to be involved.  
>I'll give you fare warning about this campfire, I have a tendency to make long entries. Except that doesn't mean that you have to write long entries. I'm not making it a rule. But I'll try and keep them shorter than the previous one so it doesn't take you forever to read. This time I'm going to add some new characters for other authors to work with. Anne is still the lead, besides the obvious, Harry, Ron and Hermoine.)<p>

NAME: Lola Parkinson  
>Year: Seventh<br>Age: Seventeen  
>Muggle Borne<br>House: Ravenclaw  
>LOOKS: Blond bob cut hair, green eyes. Short and plump. Rosy cheeked, clear complexion.<br>PERSONALITY: Boisterous, chirpy, clutzy, accident prone girl. Can't be taken seriously, even though she's a clever girl. Her clutzy tendencies are her downfall. She's appalling at public speaking, very nervous in front of large groups, unless they're her friends.

NAME: Carl Martin  
>AGE: Fifteen<br>YEAR: Fifth  
>HOUSE: Slytherin<br>Pure blood  
>LOOKS: Medium height, muscular, has black hair with attractive side burns, brown eyes.<br>PERSONALITY: Very controlling and stubborn. He is on the brink of deciding to be or not to be a death eater. He's the kind of perfect person who everyone likes in his house. He's also a prefect for his year. He's fallen hard for Ginny and despises that she's got a boyfriend already.

NAME: Evelyn Clark  
>AGE: Fifteen<br>YEAR: sixth  
>HOUSE: Ravenclaw<br>Muggle mother, wizard father  
>LOOKS: Long curly black hair, unusually baby blue eyes. Pale complexion and a few freckles. She's a short girl with a medium build, nobody would call her fat. Evelyn is the quiet kind, studies frequently. Forms a study group with Hermoine and some other 6th years.<p>

NAME: Andrew Bode  
>AGE: Fourteen<br>YEAR: Fourth  
>Pureblood<br>HOUSE: Gryffindor  
>LOOKS: Brown hair, brown eyes, tall but walks with a hunch to compensate for it.<br>PERSONALITY: Very inquisitive. (Bode as in the one in St. Mungo's strangled by the plant in book 5, this is his nephew!) Not very good in school. Has taken the roll as trouble maker since Fred and George, (I did say it was after book 5) left Hogwarts.  
>Bode befriends Harry and Co when they meet him. Bode trys out for the Quiditch team since there are vacant positions. He earns a position.<p>

NAME: Darla Spinnet  
>AGE: 11<br>Year: 1st  
>HOUSE: Hufflepuff<br>Muggle borne  
>LOOKS: Short and skinny. She's got dark brown eyes and sholder length pitch black hair. Her skin is also a moca brown. Friends with Loona Lovegood and Ginny from the start. Not too incompetent, just a slow thinker.<p>

NAME: Alyssa Marcus  
>AGE: 15<br>YEAR: 6th  
>HOUSE: Gryffindor<br>Wizard father, witch mother  
>LOOKS: Long dead straight black hair. Has light brown eyes and a tendency to blush a distinct shade of pascal pink around boys she likes. Not much taller than Ron or the others. Much shorter.<br>PERSONALITY: Not very enthused by school. She's a pure blood witch who's easily bored by magic. She comes from a family of eight children. Three younger sisters and five older brothers. Three of them have left Hogwarts already. Always looking for adventure. She stumbles upon Ron at the Quidditch try outs. She becomes a part of the Quidditch team, playing in the same position as Bode. She quite obviously fancies Ron.


End file.
